Memories
by Momo-chan X3
Summary: a senseless angsty sasusaku drabble oneshot that i wrote on a roadtrip....


**a short random drabble bout sasuke and sakura...its kinda angsty...id be surprised if people actually cry...cuz i didnt find it that sad...i found Bruised Petals by x Social Suicide x better to cry...cuz i actually cried on that one...if u read it slow enough with the right music...XD...its actually a good fic...**

XoXoXoXoXo

Memories

Fire. It burns anything flammable. Burns wood, paper, and the history of many. But for Sakura's case, her loved one and her memories.

Photos. Photos of Sasuke. Of her boyfriend; of her husband who died on a mission.

Flames engulf the pictures of many memories. Tears fall no more. Her tears dried up on the day he died. On the day of his funeral when they burned his body.

Sakura dropped the picture of the time Sasuke first smiled and watched the edges catch fire and slowly turn black ashes right in front of her face. She saw the face of Sasuke slowly burn away in the flames; yet no tears fell.

Next, a pile of love letters from Sasuke. Some containing requests to go with him on dates because either he was too embarrassed to ask her personally, he needed to keep his ego even though Neji and Naruto asked their dates personally, or he didn't want her to be mauled by all his fangirls. One was a proposal to her to marry him in a box with a large diamond ring that Hinata had helped him pick. All the others were love letters closed with the phrase, 'Loves and kisses from me to you, Sasuke' with a big heart after his name. Still no beads of water from her eyes.

Then fell a large photo of Sakura and Sasuke in kimonos. She remembered that they both agreed on an Edo like wedding ceremony with a western type reception. More pictures of their wedding day burned to ashes. She fully memorized what happened. The photographer asked them to kiss, but Sasuke was being naughty and started using his tongue which made Sakura's eyes wide open while his was slightly closed for the picture. Another was of Sasuke being kissed on the forehead by his wife with his eyes tightly shut as if he was expecting a smack. He got what he deserved because the photographer accidentally took a photo of Sakura smacking him across the cheek. But the person took another picture of Sakura holding Sasuke's wrist down from rubbing his cheek and kissing it softly which caused him to blush madly with his eyes wide open. Even with those happy memories burned to ashes, she still didn't shed a single tear.

She reached the bottom of the cardboard box that held all the dead memories of her beloved. There, all alone, was a single picture in a simple frame. She took a look at the surface. It was Sasuke and Sakura's first kiss. She smiled softly because she remembered that Naruto was hiding in a bush with Hinata and took a picture. Sakura had gotten mad at him until she saw the picture he gave her. Sasuke had taken her to the Uchiha compound and brought her to the giant Sakura no Hana tree in the middle of the garden. He grabbed her wrist and drew her into a deep kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist as Sakura did the same around his neck. She wove her fingers through his hair then entwined her hands while still in his hair. He nibbled her lower lip which made her gasp as he smirked and slipped his tongue in between her lips and wrestled with her own tongue. Naruto had taken another picture of Sasuke repeatedly kissing her neck softly in a small alley after the fangirls realized they were going out and tried to kill her. She blinked twice as two large tears fell onto the glass. She glanced at it again before throwing it into the bonfire. She stared at the empty picture frame for awhile before hearing the glass crack and the wood catch fire.

Sakura turned and walked away from the bright light and heat to meet with her sleeping child. She picked up the Uchiha heir and slowly strode to the house. Once in, she set the baby in its bed and clutched the two saved pictures to her chest. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a nightmare filled sleep. A small note fell from between the two prints. Even from the dim light she could make out the hand writing. It was Sasuke's. She eagerly opened the note but slowly read it. It said:

_Sakura,_

_If you are reading this, I would either be dead or you wouldn't be reading this at all. _

_I felt that my end was near so I want to tell you something. _

_I know you would be sad at this and knowing you, you would probably try to burn all of the memories we had together. But don't be sad. I know you love me very much and I love you all the same. Move on dammit! Move on Sakura! I know you'll find someone else and love him just as much. And you might even forget me. But I'll always watch over you in heaven. I'll make sure he'll treat you well. Even if I go to Hell- which most likely I would from killing so many- I'll find a way to watch over you. SO BE HAPPY!_

_Love and kisses from me to you, Sasuke_

Sakura looked at the corner to see the date and noticed that it was dated 7-21. It was two days before his birthday and one day before his last mission. Tears fell onto the paper and blotched the messy ink writing. She realized one thing.

Sakura could try to forget her love, but she could never REALLY forget Sasuke.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**see?it was a senseless drabble...well...review no matter what!...i was just really bored when i wrote this and i was staring at a fire so...yea...you would know how it feels to lose sumthn in flames and watch them engulf it...just use ur imagination...but uh...for me, that precious thing i lost in the fire was a stick that i found...LOL. O.O;**


End file.
